Genderless
by GravityLoL
Summary: Every year, at October 10th night at Konohagakure no Sato, somebody is forced to get through living hell. What will happen when certain Suna kunoichi will found out about it and swear to put end to this?b FemFutaNaruxTemari/Yuri(?)/NO LEMONS/RAPE/GORE/BRUTALITY/Konoha Bashing/Swearing/Blood/Killing/Rated M/BAD GRAMAR POSSIBILITY/REVIEWS PLEASE/I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTER
1. Chapter 1

Few things at start:

-Since my english isn't the best, grammar and other thing like that can be horrible! If ya see some mistake, mention about it or pm me, i will fix it right away.

-If ya want to help me with next chapters, pm me and we will talk, i will take everybody who know English better then me.

Idea for this popped in my mind from nowhere. There is many fanfics with Naruko, some are even with FutaNaruko but i decided that instead of writing another erotic story, I will write something different. Here is the result. Smut story about acceptance and pain of being lonely. **Enjoy**

"Talking"

'Someone repeats somebody sentence'

_Minds/Toughs/Thinking_

* * *

"Ok, all documents are legit, you can pass. Have a nice day" said guardian.

"Thank you very much" she answered taking back her documents.

Temari has passed the gate of Konohagakure no Sato, she was asked by her little brother Gaara, the Kazekage, to deliver some kind of important documents straight to the Hokage. It was fall of the year, leafs on the trees changed their natural green color to red, brown, yellow and crimson. She was always charmed by beauty of the village, she loved nature which desert always lacked. Konoha always seemed to her to be more lively place, so many trees and little animals, so many people walking on the street, no sandstorms, just sun, some clouds and gentle wind, that brushed her cheeks. She was wearing now her black dress with red obi on her stomach and her fan on her back, her hair like always, combined in quadruple spiky ponytail, black Suna headband at her forehead. It was eight in the morning, even though it was October, it was very hot and gentle breeze was saving her from sweating.

_I should go straight to the Hokage Mansion, but if i walk around a bit nobody will get mad, right?_

She thought shrugging her arms and started to walk around the village. She decided from the start that she'll walk through the alleys that got trees in them. She was enjoying the multicolored leafs above her head and under hear feet. From few months, she was thinking about buying apartment and move to Konoha but... _No, that's stupid. Gaara and Kankuro needs me, maybe Gaara is Kazekage and Kankuro is the best puppeteer in village, but they're both sometimes stupid and reckless, they would die long time ago without me._ She thought shaking her head.

"Sigh, it looks like little garden on my window is everything i can get" she sighed remembering little garden mounted on her window, with few plants that could grow in the desert.

She didn't noticed when it was almost past five to ten and she was still in the borders of the village. She rushed to the Hokage Mansion, hoping that Hokage won't be angry on her, she was supposed to be at her office hour and half ago, she was sooo late.

She entered the Hokage office ten o'clock, panting from running and sweating a little.

"Ohayo, Temari-san, having a nice day?" asked Hokage standing up from her chair. Older blonde smiled at the younger, who was now red on her cheeks from running.

"Hai Hokage-sama, I'm sorry i'm late, i just..."

"Nothing happened." said Tsunade laughing a little. "I saw you this morning, you were walking at the streets, looking at trees and leafs, didn't ya?"

"Y-you saw me?!" she asked scared.

"Yes, and like i said already, nothing happened." she repeated walking to her and putting her arm around her shoulders. "I'm really glad you enjoy my village"

"Thank you Hokage-sama" she answered embarrassed.

"So, can i know a reason why you were so happy walking around?"

"Well...i love nature" she answered red on her face. "There's nothing to admire on the desert but here...it's like a magic for me. Those colors, falling leafs... i love autumn in Konoha."

Tsunade smiled even wider and started to walk with her to big window placed behind Hokage's desk.

"Then i can bet you will enjoy this view."

What Temari saw stopped her breathing for a second. Panoramic view on whole village, with dancing leafs in the air and shaky trees. She was charmed by this view, she wanted to remember it as best as she could, who knows when she'll be back in Konoha at this time of the year.

"Amazing" she finally whispered after few seconds.

"Indeed, isn't it?" asked Tsunade who was now sitting in her chair with crossed legs and smile on her face."Gaara told me that you have some documents for me, right?"

But Temari didn't answered, she was still under the charm of the panoramic view on the village. Tsunade chuckled a little which waked up younger blonde, who was red from embarrassment.

"H-hai Hokage-sama, i'm sorry, here are the documents" she bowed and gave older women few sheets off paper.

Tsunade took them and looked at them for a minute, then throwed it on the desk.

"You know, if you want you can move in to Konoha" proposed Tsunade.

"WHAT?!" asked Temari red as tomato. Tsunade laughed at her reaction.

"C'mon, i see it in your eyes. You don't want to leave that village"

Temari sighed and walked from to the window to the front of Hokage desk. She took deep breath and her eyes came back to its usual look, sharp, strong and cold.

"Yes but i have brothers which i must take care of" she answered in her usual voice.

"Heh, boys huh, they will never grow up" chuckled Hokage with a smile, remembering her younger brother, Inari. Temari also smiled a little and walked to the door.

"Maybe some other day, in another time and under another circumstances, i will take that proposition but now, i must say 'no', Hokage-sama." she said watching Hokage over her arm, with one hand on the globe. Tsunade stood up, crossing her arms over her breasts.

"Ok, i understand it. Oh, one more thing, Gaara said you have two days off so you can enjoy Konoha to the fullest."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, there will be Konoha Festival that evening, so you can enjoy it if ya want" answered older blonde sitting in the chair. "Oh, by the way , i know you usually stop at Nara clan house but Shikamaru is on the mission so you must go to the hotel".

"Thank you very much for information, Hokage-sama!" said Temari bowing.

"Dismissed"

Younger blonde didn't waited long, she rushed from the Hokage office doors to the outside, happy as never. A whole two days and festival at the evening! It can't be any better!

_THANK YOU GAARA! YOURE THE BEST!_ She shouted in her mind. _Ok, what to do first? Maybe another walk? Or Hot springs? Well, what should i do?_

But her growling stomach interrupted her planning and choose her next target: FOOD!

She started to look after some place to eat and she saw a sign "Ichiraku Ramen". _Why not? Shikamaru said it's good restaurant, why not try it?_

But from a far she was able to hear loud shout, at which few passing by person disappeared immediately.

"WHERE THE HELL DID I PUT THIS'TTEBAYO?!"

"Don't worry Naru-chan, maybe you lost it?"

"I'm sure i have it! I putted that coupon in my jacket!"

_Why i'm not surprised?_ Temari asked herself in her mind.

Behind curtain at the entrance, she found out Naruko, flicking her jacket - orange with black sleeves - over and over. In Suna kunoichi eyes, Naruko was pretty. Twin blond sided ponytails that was ending after her arm blades, foxy whiskers - three per side - on her puffy cheeks, soft, tiny pink lips and big, ocean blue eyes, all of it placed at heart-a-like face. She wore black t-shirt with medium cleavage - that showed a little of her c-cup breasts - , orange shorts and ninja protectors on her legs with standard, black ninja shoes.

"ARGH! Where it is?!" she shouted throwing her jacket on the seat and crossing her arms over her breasts, angry look in her eyes and cheeks red from rage.

Then, out of no where, her hand dived in the cleavage and to her bra. Brunette waitress blushed a little but waited patiently. After a while she toke her hand from inside the cleavage and shouted happily with a wriggled coupon in her hands "I FOUND IT DATTEBAYO! Why i didn't thought about my bra?" Naruko grinned up like mad and handed waitress the coupon which she took carefully in two fingers and put it under table. "Thank you Ayame-nechan,it was great" told the Blondie putting her jacket on and turning around in the direction of the entrance, then she noticed Temari which was smirking deviously at her. "YOU?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" she asked pointing at her with finger.

"I'm happy to see you too Naruko."answered Temari chuckling and walking closer to her "I delivered important documents to the Hokage and as pay off i got two days free."

"Lucky." she admitted, not too happy hearing it. " I can bet ya want to go on a date with Shikamaru at the festival, huh?"

"Actually not. He's on a mission so maybe we will go together?" asked suna girl. Naruko reaction was...weird. For a second, Temari saw deep fear and sadness, panic which in a flash was replaced with a sad, false smile.

"I'm sorry but i have a things to do" she answered sadly, avoiding her gaze. Naruko started to wriggle a little, she could tell that fox-cheeked blonde was felling uneasy.

"You sure? C'mon, it's gonna be fun!" she asked once again.

"Sorry, i can't. Beside, i don't like that festival" she answered, sad smile still on her face.

_Why I'm feeling that I hit some sensitive wound ? in a flash from cheerful she started to act like somebody has scolded her pretty bad…_

"You don't?" asked Temari, surprised by the answer. Naruko walked past her, stopping at the entrance.

"Yes, now I'm sorry but i must go, i must do some shopping. Bye Temari-san." she waved of lightly and walked away.

Still, Temari was feeling... weird. _Why I have a feeling that I asked about something I shouldn't? What's more, what with her behavior? In one second, she's a cheerful girl which I always knew and in next, she's a fragile and scared. And that Answer "I don't like that festival" What the hell that's supposed to mean?_

"Why you asked?"

Temari turned her head at the waitress. Brunette was looking at her with anger in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked you a question. Why you asked her out?" she repeated

"I said something wrong?" she asked confused. Waitress slammed her hand on the table, pure anger in her eyes. Temari has made a step back.

"I will tell you something: Leave her alone, she had enough of pain in her life!"

"Stop this!" shouted third voice.

Suddenly from behind blond came a woman. Her violet hair was pinned up in spiky ponytail and bangs that shadowed her forehead protector, brown eyes with a thin wood stick in her mouth, she wore fishnet shirt under her grey coat which slightly covered her big breasts, brown miniskirt and protectors on her legs with short heels ninja shoes.

"What's going on here?" asked unknown woman.

Both Temari and Ayame didn't said anything. Woman looked at brunette and later at confused Temari.

"Is it about Naruko?" asked pineapple headed woman.

"Yes." Answered Ayame. Violet haired looked at Temari and at her protector, after that she sighed and took stick from her mouth.

"I assume you're Naruko friend, right?" she asked.

" Yes, I'm Sabaku no Temari and you are?"

"Mitarashi Anko." She answered giving her hand. Temari took it and shake it firmly. "I bet you don't have idea what happened here and you wanted only to eat some ramen, right?"

"Well…yeah but…"

"C'mon. Let's sit, we'll eat and talk". She proposed taking her to seats.

Temari was still feeling confused. What the hell happened here? And why both of them are so concerned about Naruko? They both sat at seats and while Temari was suspicious about this whole situation, Anko was smiling and acting like nothing happened.

"Ayame, for me the usual" said Anko to the waitress and looked at Temari "What for you?"

"Some answers would be nice." She told straight. Anko smirked.

"Well, I believe they doesn't have these in the menu but maybe some Pork Ramen, huh?"

Temari sighed only and looked at the menu.

"Miso Ramen for me, please" she told putting menu down and looking at Anko which was staring at her intensively.

"Didn't we met before?" she asked.

"Maybe at chunnin exams 3 years ago?" answered Temari " You were protector of the second stage at Forest of Death"

Anko didn't moved for a while, her eyes still narrowed in deepest of her memories, after a while she finally laughed.

"Yeah, I remember you now. You are this ugly, flat chested kunoichi from Suna. Man you sure grown up a lot, you looked like a boy back then."

_FLAT CHESTED, UGLY?! LOOKED LIKE A BOY?!_

"AND WHAT THE HELL **THAT'S** SUPPOSUED TO MEAN?!" shouted blondie catching her coat and bringing her closer, face to face and while Temari was angry like hell, Anko only laughed having fun from teasing younger kunoichi.

"Nothing, only that you matured and look now cute, nothing like back then".

"Here's your order" said Ayame showing them two bowl of Ramen at the table. Temari let her go and coughed, cooling herself down and taking her chopsticks.

"Itadakima-"

"Can you paid? I forgot my wallet". Asked Anko doing puppy eyes to her.

*SNAP* Chopsticks in Temari's hand broke in half and she gave Anko deadly glare. She was really, really pissed off now while Anko still was doing puppy eyes. Suna Kunoiuchi took few deep breaths and took out wallet.

"Ok, how much it is?" she asked.

"4700 Ryo" Ayame answered happily. With a sigh, Temari gave her money, took new chopsticks and started to eat.

"I'm sorry but I wasn't expecting to come here today" Anko started also taking her chopsticks and starting to eat "I was on the road to a gate where rest of the team is waiting for me"

"Then you should hurry" said blond coldly.

"Well, since he's always late for hours and everybody waiting for him, nothing bad will happen if he will wait for me this time" she answered chuckling a little " By the way, as I remember, there was two boys in your team, that weird red haired guy and creepy cat-a-like dude"

"You're talking about my brothers, you know? Kazekage and ambassador of the village." Scolded her Temari.

"NO WAY!" shouted Anko almost choking with her noodles " Your brother Is Kazekage?!"

Temari smirked a little. Say what you want but it was really nice feeling having youngest brother as a Kage.

"Yes, Sabaku no Gaara is my youngest brother and he's Kazekage while Kankuro is best puppeteer in the village and is one of Gaara's advisors and ambassadors, just like me" she answered .

"You're the oldest?"

"Yes, I'm eighteen now. Kankuro is seventeen and Gaara's is sixteen". She admitted

"Isn't he's too young for Kage? I mean, he's still just a chi..teenager." She corrected herself when saw Temari glaring at her madly.

"Yes, he is but… he deserve it, more than anyone in the village" she answered with calm voice.

Anko was looking at her with caution and Temari saw her. She was testing her, checking her, is she good enough to know about Naruko but this was driving Temari crazy. She was sitting here almost half hour and she still didn't know anything about this. Why? She only wanted to know and help her if it was needed.

"Aaah, that's the stuff." Said Anko licking her lips after finishing her bowl. "It really taste better when someone paid for it"

_Finally, now, attack her!_

"Great. Now, will i-" but as fast as she started to talk, Temari was, once again, interrupted.

"And how are-"

"CAN YOU STOP THIS ALREADY?!" she roared standing up and waving her hand at older Kunoichi which was now stunned and surprised about her reaction. " I came here to eat some ramen and enjoy my two free days at this beautiful village but I found out that Naruko have some secret which is more important than anything here! I don't want hurt her, I only want to help her, just like she many times helped me and my brothers! She's my friend, god dammit! What else you need to check to tell me what's going on with her?!"

Both Anko and Ayame was stunned after hearing her confession. They looked at each other and both nod their heads, smiling warmly.

"I think she really want and deserve to know this" said Ayame pushing some button under table and closing the entrance.

_Ok, what the hell is going here?! Why she closed the entrance?! _

Anko stood up with serious face and put her hands on Temari shoulders, looking her in the eyes. She was now dead serious.

"What you will hear, you can't tell anybody. Even your brothers.

"Will I finally get some explanation?" asked Temari confused to the top, looking at Ayame and next once again at Anko, which took deep breath.

"You know about festival that's going to start today evening, right?"

Temari noded her head.

"You know why we put the festival that day?"

This time, Temari shaked her head.

"You see, sixteen years ago, Kyuubi attacked our village. That damn fox killed many people and destroyed almost a half of the village. Yondaime Hokage defeated the beast and sealed it inside his newborn daughter but he and his wife paid the highest price to save their child and village."

"This baby was Naruko" said Temari shocking both woman.

"How did you know that?" asked Ayame.

"Long story but I know. " she answered, both of womans raised eybrow "Ok, Naruko is Kyuubi jinchuriki, so what? That's this secret?"

"Well…it's just part of it"

_Part? Ok, now I'm totally confused._

"You see, even though Naruko is a girl, she's different from me or you"

_What?! Does she have third boob or is she hiding a tail or something? _

"You see…she have something attached to her body what shouldn't be on any girl." She said. "Because of this, every 10th October many rouge ninjas and citizens are…well…"

"Every year there's so called "Hunting" where Naruko is a victim." Said Ayame with sorrow in her voice. Anko looked at her, worried and also somehow sad. Suddenly, Temaris body stiffened. Why she was starting to feel anger? _Wait…a Victim? Hunting? Wait…don't tell me…_

"They chase her every year. After a whole village, since she was four years old." She continued, her body started to tremble " For whole day, she's forced to run for her life, run to escape from punishment she don't deserve, she didn't done anything wrong!" Ayame shouted with tears in the eyes.

"You see, even after all these years and Hokages interventions, some people still believe that Naruko is Kyuubi in the human body, that demon took control over her mind and body." Said Anko closing her eyes for a second. " That's why they treat her like a demon. They scold her, beat her, call her names…and sometimes rape her. They call her 'Bitch', 'Whore', 'Genderless' …"

"Why 'Genderless'?"" Asked Temari.

"That's your question?" said Anko little surprised. She was sure she'll yell but Temari was calm, pain and sorrow in her eyes bit she was still calm.

"Gaara was a jinchuriki, I know how their lives look."

Temari was shocked. She couldn't believe this but now she knew, why Naruko was so depressed about her proposition . She knew that jinchurikis life isn't easy, Gaara still have nightmares from when he was a kid, when he was threated lower than a trash. After that nightmares, he always cried and couldn't sleep for the rest of the night and latter, at free time, he needed her and Kankuro to comfort him a little, to build him up. But Naruko…

"Still, I can't figure out why they call her 'Genderless'. I mean, Naruko is a girl, a female, right?"

Temari asked little puzzled. Anko quick glanced at Ayame which gave her soft nod.

"You see, Naruko have both male and female attributes. "

"What?!" asked shocked blonde.

"You see.. because of Kyuubi, Naruko has attached penis to her body. That's why she's called 'Genderless' . It seems that Naruko mother was also Kyuubi vessel, that's why…"

"She has those fox whiskers. Kyuubi has affected pregnancy" said Temari. She started to understand everything. Still, something was missing. " Why everyone let this happen? Why you don't protect her?! Why nobody is takig care fo her?!"

Anko took hands from her arms, sat on chair and covered her face in hands.

"We do but… it's unnoficial, we can't act like we...like I would want to. I asked both Sandaime and Godaime to do something but they cannot act like this. It's SSS class secret, yet, somebody found it out and now it's public information." Anko's hands turned into fitsts, her voice was getting more angry, her body started to shake "I once protected Naruko in her birthday but there was too many of them. In result, i was captured and forced too look at what they have been doing to her. Both mans and womans, raping and beating her, she was only eight! For god's sake!"she shouted slamming her hands at the table, few tears dropping from her eyes. " I heard her, she was repeating 'I'm sorry, please, leave me alone! I didn''t do anything wrong! Why you do this to me!? PLEASE, STOP' Still, they never stopped. It's one of my worst nightmares"

Temari wasn't angry, she was pissed off like never, she wanted to beat all these people to death, to cut their heads with windblades. Fuck walking over the village, she was going back to Hokage office as fast as possible. Her fists were trembling and her teeth were grinding against each other,stopping her raging breath from escaping her mouth. Ayame was crying in silent and Anko was continuing her story with closed eyes

"Since Naruko started Academy, it gotten worse. Children were laughing from her all the time, she looked like a bag of bones, dirty clothes, like she came from some kind of hell. I, Ayame and her father, many people want to protect her, help her, do something for her but... we can't."

Ayame snifed and brushed tears with a sleve.

"My father and I feed her but we can't do anything more. Few of these guys came here one day and demolished restaurant, twisting my father arm and stabbing in me some knives . They told that they won't kill us because we feed their toy. Since that time, whenever i see Naruko smile while she eats ramen...i fell horrible!"

Ayame yelled painfully, collapsing on her knees.

"We can't do a thing, everybody are scared of consequences. Every time i see her smile, in my mind i see her beated to death and hear her crying and yelling! I can't sleep at night because I feel like a monster!"

Anko stood up and sat next to Ayame, hugging her and calming her down. Ayame has lost voice but Anko was still having willpower to talk.

"Since she graduated from Academy, Kakashi put some of protective seals on her apartment and told her to not come out. It is better but these people know here she lives and come there at every 10th October night. They yell and scream, they call her names and slam at door, windows and walls. Since they can't torture her physically, they now attack her psychic."

"But... she act's so cheerful,and is always laughing and smilling...like nothing happened" Temari said shocked.

"She's scared. Sacred to the bone. She has friends now and they know it, they already told her that if anybody will find out, they're going to kill them. She decided to suffer, to pretend that everything is all right for her friends sake. Still, i'm worry about her, every year is worse then previous and always after these attacks, she's just an empty shell. I can't stand it anymore, you know? She also can't, she said to me few years ago that she wanted to do a suicide. I'm scared that she will one day do it."

Finlay, Anko voice has given in and she also started to cry. Temari clenched her fist, took her fan out, opened it and waved it in front of metal entrance, cutting it in square.

"Where are you going?" asked Anko.

"I'm going to end this" answered angry blond putting her fan on her back and rushing to Hokage Mansion.

* * *

Liked it? If yes, please, leave a review and if you saw some mistakes or things that need to be corrected, write them too.

As i mentioned at start, if ya want to help me with next chapters, i will be very glad.

Next chapter will be as fast as possible.

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH AND SEE YOU AGAIN AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! **


	2. Chapter 2

Before you read a new chapter, i want to thank all of you guys, i never actually expected that my first english story will get so many favs, follows and allerts with only first chapter. I'm really surprised and want to thank you for support but if there's one thing that in can complain about it would be :** REVIEWS!**

With so many people who followed and faved my story, i'm really not happy to see just one short review. Thanks to reviews i know what you liked and what you don't, i want know how to write next chapter so that you could enjoy it. They don't must be positive, they can be negative, you can point out my mistakes, every information or msg from your side is nice.

I hope ya all will like this chapter, you waited long for it but i was busy with school so i hope you all forgive me.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"How it looks like?" asked Tsunade sitting in her chair.

"Well... we have a large budget at the festival this year so i think it will be really good show this time" answered Shizune looking at the documents and Tsunade smiled at that answer.

Suddenly, both of them heard a rustle outside the office. Some yelling, scream and powerful wind blows. Then, out of nowhere, doors from the office flew through a whole length of the room, launched in the air from powerful blow. Temari was standing in place of doors, Her fan opened on 1/3 and her gaze angry like never, her teeth grinding against each other.

"Temari-san, what are you doing?" shouted angry Shizune cover her boss.

"I could ask you the same question. " she answered closing her fan and entering the office. " What are you doing here, instead of protecting Naruko? "

Both Tsunade and Shizune's eyes widen in shock.

" Who told you? " asked Tsunade looking at her with serious gaze. Temari slammed her fist at the nearest wall.

" It doesn't matter. What's important is that Naruko needs protection! Why won't you help her? "

"You realize what are consequences of bargain in my office like that? " asked Tsunade rising up from her chair with a serious look on her face.

" Yes, I do and they are nothing compared to hell that Naruko has gone through. "she shouted back. "How you can let things like this happen? Why you are don't doing anything with this? ANSWEAR ME!"

"You see... it complicated and... "

Temari snapped her fingers and faster than an eye can blink, she was behind Tsunade with a Kunai on her throat. Blond Hokage gulped while Shizune was staring at them in shock.

" You don't deserve to sit here. "she whispered to her. " You never deserved. "

" Stand back from Hokage-sama! "Shouted Shizune.

" Don't worry, i won't hurt her" she said. "I want some answers."

But before she asked, Temrai has felt huge pain from the back of her neck, then her vision became blurry and she felt to the ground, groaning and spitting some saliva on the floor.

***Five hours later***

Temari woke up in the jail cell. Her neck was killing her and right side of her face was giving her a major pain. She slowly stood up from the ground, hanging her neck and groaning painfully. When she looked around she found Shizune staring at her from the second side of the cell.

"Why you put me in the jail?"

"For safety. " she answered" What happened? You don't act like that. What gotten into you?""

"I'm just trying to change something!" she shouted back "I'm trying to help Naruko, that's all!"

" Who told you about this?"

"Is it have a matter now?" asked Temari coming closer and putting her hands on the crate. Shizune was looking at her with sadness, shame and guilty.

"Listen, both me and Tsunade-sama wanted to help her but…"

She cut off when Tsunade entered the hall and walked to her. Temari wanted to put Tsunade into flames with her burning gaze, in few hours she changed her mind about current Hokage. Tsunade took deep breath and she looked at Temari.

"Temari-san, listen, I know it's not something that we should discuss but I need you to tell me; How much do you know about this?" she asked.

"Everything." She answered. " Those two knew very much about that but I still don't get something. Why both you and previous Hokage didn't lift a finger to do something with it?"

"You see…we would want to do something but we can't." told older blonde closing her eyes " I can't let Konoha go bankrupt".

_Bankrupt? Wait a minute.._

"How is Konoha finance is connected to Naruko? I don't get it at all!" shouted Temari gripping the crates tighter. Tsunade sighed and came closer, drawing her face as close as possible to her ear and started to whisper.

" You see…a leader of these people is Daymio nephew. He is also a councilman who is responsible for our budget at every year. "

What Temari heard was beyond her limit. If not that cell, she would now beat her to the death. How? It's unhuman, to sell a child for few ryos!?

"He said that if we stop him from this, he will cut our budget as low as it only possible. At first he wanted to buy her but Sensei, previous Hokage, told him that she's not for sale. Sarutobi-sensei wanted to do something but he couldn't, it was looking like that man was also having something on Hiruzen what could end his Hokage career."

"How everybody found out about Naruko?"

"It was Yondaime last will. He wanted to all people to know that Naruko is heroine who accepted the Kyuubi inside of her, that she's his new vessel and should be treated like a heroine but…you know what was the result."

"I'm not asking about this." She answered giving them a death glare.

Both Tsunade and Shizune gulped, knowing what will come next.

"How did they found out about Naruko's body?" she asked with rage in her eyes. " How did little kids knew about her condition?! "

Both womans looked at each other, unknown what to say.

"It just came out, I assume it was during some pranks or something, I don't know and Sarutobi-sensei didn't found out."

With a loud thud, Tsunade suddenly has been pulled even closer to the crates. Temari clenched fists was at her coat and bringed her as close as possible.

"Tell me just one thing. How you, a Godmother of her, can look at the mirror and don't feel disgusted knowing what's going on?"

Her words were full of rage and were dripping with anger and venom. Shizune was just looking at them, she was there but felt like she wasn't. Few tears fallen from Tsunade's face while she took a deep, irregular breath.

"And why you assume I don't?" answered blond Hokage. " Every year I must celebrate with the villagers this win over Kyuubi sixteen years ago. While I pretend to be happy as many other, I want to scream inside." Tsunade's hands clenched and started to tremble. " I want to scream to Kami, I want to run to her and stop it but... with all my willpower I'm forcing myself to stay. To stay and endure it. Every year this feeling is stronger and stronger and I fear that one day I may not be able to convince myself and I will run."

"Then let me run." Said Temari "I will run for you and for everyone who want to help her. "

"Believe me, I would want to but… but I can't let you go like that." She told her whipping her tears " You know how it's going to look? Suna representative killing Fire Country Daymio? There will be a war from this and I'm sure that even Naruko don't want to start a war because of her."

_She's right. _Thought Temari. _There can be a war from this, in my rage I didn't thinked about it. Damn! What now?! I won't stand from a side doing nothing knowing what's going on!_

"I need to find a way" growled Temari letting Tsunade go. Blond Kage looked carefully at Temari, analyzing everything she knew about her. She was strong and her skills were amazing, her will was unbeatable, she was tough but also kind when was needed. Still, she didn't knew one thing about her.

"Why you want to help Naruko so much?" asked Tsunade with a soft tone.

Temari looked surprised at the older blond.

"Why you're asking?"

"I need to know why you're so desperate to help my goddaughter. Maybe I'm not the best godmother but I'm still her only family." Answered Tsunade firmly.

Temari took deep breath and blushed a little.

"I just… I don't know why, ok?" she said blushing madly. " It's just that when I found about it, something inside me wanted to stop it. I couldn't stand when Gaara was insulted because of Shukaku when he was little and when he became a monster… both me and Kankuro didn't knew what to do. We were scared and were living in that fear for almost five years. Then, _she_ came."

"Naruko?" asked Tsunade and younger girl noded.

„Yes. She changed him. She overcame all this hate he accumulated over years, he took it all on herself and…won. From that day, my little brother was back. This was one of the happiest moments in my life so far. " Temari let few tears drop from her eyes. She wasn't embarrassed of them, these were tears of joy and she was happy remembering those days. Bright smile has appeared on her face. "From that time, I understood that I owe Naruko much more than a simple 'Thank you', for a long time Naruko was a heroine in my life, I was proud I knew her, I admired her for everything. Her will, her never disappearing smile and her whole person, that despite she was the same as Gaara she could still be happy and enjoy life, put through and never give up. " then her smile disappeared and her angry gaze came back. " I couldn't understand why Naruko reacted so weird when I asked her about today evening… that was when that waitress at Ichiraku shouted at me. We started to argue and then that Mitarashi girl came in. I found out from them about all of this." She admitted sadly. " I can't stand it. Why such great person as Naruko is treated like that? She's supposed to be a heroine, she should be the same happy girl I knew from a long

Tsunade couldn't help but smile at her. In those dark times, there was a somebody who admired Naruko and truly, from the bottom of heart, wanted to help her. There was still somebody who wanted to fight, to don't give up. Blond kage smiled.

"Shizune"

"H-hai"

"Search our armory, maybe there's some free equipment without Konoha emblems on it. And some good paint, black and red. " she said looking at her apprentice. Dark haired woman quickly run off and Temari looked puzzled at woman standing before her.

"Hokage-sama, don't tell me…"

"You can't work as official Kunoichi but I will give you a chance." Answered Tsunade tooking a key from pocket of her kimono and opening the cell doors. "C'mon, sun is going down, we heave few hours."

Temari couldn't believe on what she heard. She really, she'll really get a chance to save her. She took a step and looked at hokage. Tsunade saw determination in her gaze and fire of something she couldn't figure out but she was sure it was a positive feeling.

"I will not disappoint you, Hokage-sama".

***Unknown localization***

"Hey, guys, wait for me."

Little blond girl with long twin ponytails ran through kindergarten playground chasing other kids. All kids already separated for other groups. Boys for two and girls for three, in each was three or four children. And there was she. Looking frightened at the other, in baggy and dirty, grey dress with whiskers on her cheeks and big, sky blue sad eyes. She didn't knew where to go, every group send her glare telling her 'Don't come closer, we don't want you'. She didn't knew why everyone hated her, she didn't done anything wrong, she just wanted to play with other kids. She didn't knew is this because of her look, other kids clothes were always high-priced, new and shiny while her… if it was clean enough and was fitting for her, she wore them. She thought that's maybe because she didn't know about what they're talking cuz girls always talked about fancy things, 'Too fancy for her', like one of the girls explained it to her and boys… well… were boys, 'You don't get it cuz you're a girl' was the best explanation. Still… she didn't knew where she belonged.

There came a woman, tall brunette in white pants and violet shirt, she was taking care about their group, she didn't liked Naruko as many adults but when at work she threated her 'nice'. She was ex-kunoichi jonin who was forced to retire because of some major injury and was unable to fully recover and she found out that ANBU was watching over little blond so she decided to play nice for her.

"Miss Ayase, nobody wants to play with me" told Naruko looking fragile at adult. Her gaze was cold, like she didn't cared about her but was forced to do it.

"Then play by yourself" she answered crossing her arms under her breasts.

"But I want to play with the other!" yelled Naruko. Ayase looked at her, then she sucked her teeth and kneeled before her.

"Listen you little, I don't care about you so or you play alone and don't bother me or you're coming back inside kindergarten for the rest of the day. Understood?"

"No! Why I can't never play with the other kids? Why everyone are running from me?!" shouted Naruko looking furiously at the adult, tears gathering in her eyes. " I just want to play!"

Woman started to lose her nerves, then a group of girls came to them.

"Don't worry miss Ayase, we will play with her" told the girl who leaded the group. Group was formed by three girls, all of them wore fancy shirts, dresses, pants, only fancy and high-priced stuff. There was a blonde, Shizuka, which was leading a group, brunette, Ayami and blonde, Hayako. Naruko knew that these girl weren't nice, they always joked and laughed from her, even when miss Ayase was near but as long as Naruko didn't bother her, she didn't cared.

"Really? It's nice from your side Shizuka." Said cheerfully Ayase. After that she stood up" Play nice" and walked away. All the girls looked at Naruko with devious smile.

"And for what you yelled like idiot?" asked Shizuka while her friends surrounded Naruko. " I bet now you would prefer to go back inside, huh?"

Naruko looked at Ayami and Hayako, all of them smirked at her but Naruko didn't scared.

"And what do you want to do now? Call me names again? Cut my dress? Cover me in mud?" asked Naruko remembering her earlier 'punishments' how Shizuka called it.

"Not this time. You were a bad girl and you deserve to be punished" told Shizuka snapping her fingers. Both Ayami and Hayako pinned her to the near tree. Naruko started to furiously kick and shout, gaining everyone attention.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

"Not yet" answered Shizuka and after that she yelled "Hey, everyone, who want to see what's under Naruko's underwear?"

All the groups gathered immediately, surround Naruko pinned to the tree in a half circle.

"Are you crazy?!" asked whiskered blond, now red on her cheeks "Let me go already, you meanie!"

*SMACK*

Naruko was bitchslaped by Shizuka who laughed at her.

"You're not in position to give me orders and you will never be. Now shut up!"

Shizuka's hand reached under her dress and pulled it up, revealing her grey panties.

"Man, even her underwear is gross" shouted some girl

"I bet it's secondhand" shouted another

"Please! Stop it already!" shouted Naruko now crying " I'm sorry ok?! I'm sorry so please, let me go!"

"Not a chance" answered Shizuka catching a line of her panties "Ok, who want's to see what's inside?!"

"TAKE THEM OFF! TAKE THEM OFF!" shouted other kids.

Naruko was terrified, she always hated those punishments but now was scared like never. Shizuka fingers slipped in her panties and pulled them down laughing loudly.

"And here is Narukos…WEE WEE?!"

Everyone was shocked. Girls expected the same what in their case, a simple petit labia's, boy's expected something other than them but what everybody saw was beyond their understanding.

"Naurko is a boy?!"

Everyone started to grumble and whisper. How? Naurko was a girl, right?

"No! I'm a girl!" shouted back blonde, her tears running down her cheeks.

"If so, then why you have a wee wee?" asked Shizuka " Only boys have wee wee!"

"That's not true!" shouted back Naruko. All the kids bursted with laugh and Naruko tear ran faster acros her cheeks from her now from her water-like blue eyes.

"It is, look!"

Shizuka stood up and pulled down her pants and panties to show her child pussy to Naruko was. She was scared. She was sure every girl were like her, that she was like all of them but here she was proven wrong. Is she was only girl with a different body?

"This is how we, true girls look down there" told Shizuka pulling up her panties and pants. " And you're some kind of fake" continued girl laughing madly. She kneeled down. Before here eyes was penis with testicles but she also saw a liquid dripping down from after her balls. She looked deeper and touched what was after her balls. She squealed like mad.

"Hey, she also have girl parts!" she shouted.

"So is she a girl?" asked Ayami.

"Or is he a boy?" asked Hayako.

Shizuka stood up with a devious smirk and looked at her.

"You're not a boy but you're also a not a girl." She said with satisfaction "Who are you?"

"I'm Naruko Uzumaki! A girl! Please, believe me!" shouted desperate Naruko.

"Hey, is there a third gender?" asked some girl.

"Of course not. We have boys and girls" answered some boy. Shiuzka came closer to defeated Naruko, her tears were big and were running furiously. She didn't bother about it anymore, she was too embarrassed, she was humiliated to the bone. She took Naurko's mouth in her hand and forced her to look on her.

"So Naruko is genderless, and is 'it', not 'she' or 'he' but 'it'. That's who you are Naruko. You're genderless!"

All the children started to laugh, both Ayami and Hayako stopped to pin her down and started to laugh with the rest children, pointing fingers on her. All of them repeated "Genderless! Genderless!". Naurko broke down, she sat down, not bothering about her revealed private areas, she started to cry and scream.

***Naruko apartment, evening***

Tall blond girl sat up from her bed, slowly opening her eyes and looked on the clock. Only two hours before festival starts. It was a last time to check is she ready so she groaned and took her steps to the fridge. She wanted to be sure she got everything she needed to survive this night and she needed food, something to drink and something to … keep her mind busy, to distract her from all of this nightmare. She hated it, she didn't knew why she was letting these people do it for her.

'_If you tell a world about it to anyone, we will knew about it and kill you' _

Yeah… maybe that's why. She was scared. Scared about her friends peaceful lives. She worked hard to not be seen as "Genderless", to be seen as kunoichi, she worked hard on her trip with Jiraya who took care about her. She grown up, she gained weight and got stronger, she got some ABS on her stomach, arms and legs but she still got her femine look. She knew she was stronger, she knew she could do it, that she could beat them, she was strong enough to do it, she defeated Akatsuki who kidnapped Gaara! She was strong enough to do it! Still… just a mere tough about all these mans or womans ready to rape her… her body started to fidget. She hated it and she knew she could end it on her own but fear of failure and punishment that could involve hurting her friends…she couldn't stand it. She loved her friends more than anything and wanted to protect all of them; Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, Anko, Ayame ,Teuchi-ojiji, Tsunade, Ino, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji…all of them. She was ready to sacrifice herself for the sake of her was also a time when she thought about suicide but that would only mean she choose easy way, that was not in options, she'll protect people who are dear to her, no matter what.

Blond opened the fridge.

_Let's see… milk; checked, butter; checked, eggs; checked, ham; checked,… damn! There's no orange juice!_

Disappointed in her discover, Naruko dressed up in her usual clothes and put her sandals on. When she catched the knob from the doors, Kakashi's word echoed In her mind.

_Don't go out after 6 p.m. Never, no matter the reason._

Naruko gulped. It's was quarter past six. But… she needed to…

"I'm just going to the nearby store, it's a few minutes. What can go wrong?" she said to herself opening the doors, getting out and closing her apartment with the keys. She didn't knew that neighbors looked at her from a window and chuckled at her sight from the opposite side of the street.

* * *

Hope ya liked it and remember : **Reviews**!

Next chapter will be as fast as possible, whole story will have 4-6 chapters so there's only few to go.

**SEE YA NEXT TIME!**


	3. Chapter 3

And here's next chapter, little lemonish but nothing too hard. I'm happy that you like my story and i know i'm once again coming with this but** PLEASE, REVIEW THIS**!

I need to know your opinions guys, story is now in a half of the run and i still don't know anything about what you think! Please, help me make it better!

Ok, enough of this. **ENJOY!**

* * *

"Phew… I somehow got everything I needed." Sighed Naruko coming back from a store with a bottle of orange juice in her hand.

Still, something was bothering her. Why did a seller was so slow? He was like a turtle, like he was almost moving in a slow motion. Still, she couldn't let it bother her. Sun has been down already and only last rays of light was seen on the sky. She was having an hour before festival would start, she must hurry and get back home. She started to run to her apartment, her keys already in her hand, ready to be putted in the lock. When she arrived to living complex and got to her doors, something was weird. She felt someone eyes on her. Cold sweat has dripped from her neck and chin. She shook her head, it was just her imagination. She put the keys in the lock and took the knob in the hand. Then, she felt something sticky, hot and gooey in her hand. _No…please, don't._ She took the hand from the knob and carefully looked at her hand. White, hot, sticky fluid was on her hand, dripping slowly.

"Hello again Naruko-kun."

This second has made Naruko stiff, her body couldn't move and her eyes went wide in shock. That voice. That disgusting, dripping with lust and self-assurance, male voice. He was laughing now, looking at her, still, she didn't make slightest move.

"Oh Kami, how long it has been? A year? Two years? Three?" asked man with a sick happiness in his voice. "You look stunning, you became a little vixen." Man started to come closer to her. She looked at him from the corner of her eye. The same short, spiky blond hair with a low ponytail at his back, black shirt with a ying-yang necklace and brown shorts, silver watch on his left hand, he was in his mid-thirteens, he was big and muscular, his muscles were almost ripping shirt off . The man stood now behind her, inhaling her scent. "You also smell nice. I like that smell. New shampoo probably? I must tell ya look more womanly now. Those slender and smooth legs, that hips and-UGH!"

Naruko forced her body to move, she turned around and slammed the bottle of juice straight in his face, making him fall through a barrier of the stairs straight on the ground. She quickly opened her door, got in and slammed, closing the doors from the inside and locking it. Her heart was beating so fast that it could explode. She got to her kitchen and washed the hand under the water.

"Dammit"

She tried to settle down, her heart was beating fast and loud but after a minute it settled down. She turned off the water, put her hands on the table and took deep breath.

"Ok, calm down Naruko, calm down." She sighed closing her eyes "Just go to your bedroom, close curtains, crawl under the blanket and pretend like you're not here, like always."

She sighed once again and took a sip from a glass of water. But when a water started to travel down her throat, something alarmed her. "_WAIT! I didn't poured any glass of water today!"_

She immediately separated glass for her lips and smashed it on the nearest wall and clenched her throat, wanting to stop next droplets of water but it was too late. She started to cough loudly, strength in her legs has gone and she fallen on her knees on the floor. She started to feel a heat from inside her body, that heat she hated, that disgusting warm that was connected with her painful childhood. She started to wonder, _"How?! Only I have keys, only I can enter my house!"_ , she clenched her teeth. How?! When?!

"Kukukuku, how are you feeling Naruko-kun, heated up?"

"_No…Kami please…no."_

From a corner of the entry to the kitchen showed the same man which she slammed into face with a bottle few minutes ago. He was smirking madly, his little eyes were piercing her and looking through her clothes. She hated that while he loved it, she was feeling naked and defenseless while he felled powerful and all mighty.

"How did you get there?" she asked trying to move but her legs still didn't respond while a heat started to spread.

"Simply, I made a spare key." He answered chuckling. "it was easy, when you been in public bath, one of my little vixens came to the changing room and took your key, before you came back from a bath, we placed it back. We made our own spare key."

He came slowly closer, his disgusting smile was pissing her off but she couldn't move. He crouched before her and took her chin in his big hand, bringing her closer, he placed his lips near here ear, she could feel his hot breath on her ear.

"You know, I found a new fetish in me last time. Few weeks ago, before you came back, I raped some strong-willed kunoichi. I loved how she cried, how she denied a fact that while I rammed her hard and wild she didn't felled anything , she denied that pleasure she received from me. She was opposing till the very end. Next day, she committed suicide, falling from a top of a Hokage's Mountain. "

His free hand traveled from his pocket to her neck and started going down., starting from her cheeks and slowly traveling down, making Naruko shiver more lower he decided to go.

"She couldn't stand a fight with her own body. She was disgusted by herself. She hated how sluty her body became. She decide to kill herself, cuz it was easier. She was so stupid to leave her only daughter. But not so long after her death, her daughter joined her in the same way… well… almost the same."

His hand caressed her breast at which Naruko jumped a little and moaned lightly. He smirked.

"Well well well, I didn't heard your sweet moans from a long time ago." He said, his breath was now raging and his hand started to squeeze her squishy breast. " You're breasts are so squishy and soft… I can't wait when I will suck them and coat them in my sperm."

"Over…my dead…body" growled Naruko between moans.

"You're too fancy toy to let you die so soon" he admitted, his hand came down and stopped at her belly "Nice, you got some ABS but you still have that flat belly I love so much."

"Die… in hell… you sick fuck" she cursed though her teeth's. Man stopped his assault on her body and looked at her unpleased.

"Oh my, Naruko-chan, why you call me like that?" he asked playing innocent. " I just want to give you some LOVE" with this he smashed his big fist under her chin. Power of hit was so big that she flew through a window in a kitchen and landed on the street between shattered pieces of glasses. She slowly stood up and started to run away.

"You can run but you won't escape!"

She started to run, her body still was burning with desire but she overpowered this, she forced her legs to run and never stop.

_Run. Run away! Don't let them catch you!_

She was running across the streets of Konoha, now coated in darkness and fireworks. _Damn, festival has started. _She turned her direction to less occupied streets of a village, so that she wouldn't be catched by some of his minions. Cold air was brushing her burning body, her hot tears were streaming at her cheeks. She turned at the corner but when she saw few girls in night dresses, she choose another direction. She knew these girls, they raped her five years ago and she knew that he gathered all of her enemy's this night. Dark, tight streets that once were her friends, now were like traps. She felt like a rat in heat at some ugly labyrinth without exit. From main streets of Konoha she could her shouts 'Die Kyubi!', 'Kill the demon', 'Burn in hell fox!' She knew that many of them didn't knew she was out this night she felt like these shouts and bad thing hit her, it was painfull, it hurted and felt so bad but she couldn't stop, she needed to run, to find safe place and to hide but… is there will be such a place that night? That was Fox Hunting in the nutshell. She was now at the crossroad, three directions, which to choose?

"Damn… I must hide, I won't stand much longer" she hissed feeling how her crotch has started to get wet and bulge in her shorts started to harden. Hearing incoming sounds behind her, she decided to turn right. Sadly for her, it was dead-end.

"SHIT!"

Voice became louder and when she decided to turn around and choose another directions, something hit her and at the next moment she was falling from the nearest wall, feeling great pain in her back.

"Dammit…" she growled lying on the ground.

"Don't run away." Told opponent "It's useless"

"Why…why all of you do this to me?" she cried. She couldn't find strength to get up, her body burned in desire, her hands caressing her own body against her will, her own body was against her and she hated that feeling.

"And why not?" answered new, female voice. "You killed people sixteen years ago. What's bad in a little payback?"

She felt short and painful wipe on her ass and she scowled in pain. Her skin burned in the place she was wiped. Her hot tears were running now from her eyes like a waterfall. Her own hands caressed her hard dick and moisture pussy in her pants. She couldn't control herself. '_Why?_' that was her only question. She didn't knew why all these thing was happening to her. She moaned angry at herself, not able to stop her own movements. All people who gathered there laughed at her.

"She's so horny that she's stroking her dick and finger her pussy at the same time" yelled some man.

"Look at her, moaning and shivering, waiting for somebody to take care of her." Said some woman with a lust in her voice " Poor little whore"

She was turned around so that she would face them. Above her stood a group of people, few man's and women's. All the men was big and powerful, she could tell it by looking, they were panting hard and their eyes was glued to her figure while women wore revealing wardrobe, mostly erotic like corsets, stocking, skin, garter belts and sexy and kinky underwear, some of them even was naked and already started to finger herself or use toys, like vibrators or strapons. One of them was having a whip, long and black and smiled mischievously at her.

"Poor little darling. She can't control herself. Somebody made a good job with aphrodisiac this year" she said smiling. She was having deep red eyes and crown black long hair, she stood in black skin high heels and black-skinned corset that showed her D-cup breasts with big, pink areolas. She came closer and kneeled above her, smirking deviously. Naruko was angry inside but outside she was just a bitch in heat, she stroked her dick and fingered her pussy furiously, wanting to release her gathered heat. That was when woman stood up and slammed whip at her hands. Naruko cried loudly, her hands were now burning but she still couldn't stop.

"How are you feeling now?" asked woman.

'_Disgusted, betrayed, smashed to pieces, humiliated, hated, angry, but I won't tell it to you.'_

"There will come day when all of you will pay for this" moaned Naruko looking at them with cloudy eyes that tried to show anger.

Woman looked at her surprised and started to laugh at her but she also snapped her fingers and few less muscled man came to blond hermaphrodite and kneeled down to pin down her hands. Naruko started to panic, her brain was sending signals of urgent need of release.

"NO! LET ME GO!" she shouted.

"Oh not a chance." Said black-haired girl crouching above her head, so that her vagina was placed right above her lips. "True pain and agony begins now!" she shouted slamming her wet cunt at her lips. "Lick me! Suck me! Drive me crazy!"

Naruko started to lick her, against her own will. She hated it, she hated being forced to do it but she needed release, her body was in control now and she cried and moaned at the same time. That was when she realized all of her clothes has been ripped apart. She was now bare naked, lying on the street, with her hard nipples, rock hard throbbing dick and wet pussy, revealed to the people.

"C'mon, ladies and gentleman! REAL FUN BEGINS NOW!" shouted woman grinding her cunt at Naruko's mouth. All the mans and womans gathered around her and started their fun.

***Hokage Mansion, at the same time***

"I believe you have everything you need" said Tsunade looking at other woman in her now dark office.

"Yes, I have" said other girl, putting on her mask. Before Tsunade stood now new Anbu kunoichi. Her blond hair put in tight bun, she wore black vest jacket with weird, thunder-like emblem on her back and dark ninja pants. At her legs were protectors and short heels ninja shoes. She wore black anbu-like mask with painted white whiskers. Her fan was black with three red moons on it.

"You know what to do" said Tsunade looking at her new ally.

"Yes." Bowed other girl.

"Great, now go… Weasel".

* * *

Hope ya liked it. Next chapter will be as fast as possible, since story is near end but if people would want, i can write a sequel or something.

and once again. **PLEASE, REVIEW!**** I need it, it's like an air for me!**

Ok, time to go. **C'ya soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

And here it is! Next chapter is up, but i must warn you, it's really hardcore and sick when it comes about rape scene and also there's some gore scene. Hope ja enjoy it, next chapter will be ASAP!

Oh, and one more thing:

**PLEASE, WRITE REVIEWS!**

**ENJOY**!

* * *

Blond huntress dashed through the roofs at night sky. Not only stars was giving her light this night, also fireworks was making dark corners of the village explode in many colors. She was going to Naruko apartment, that was the first thing she has thought about this night. _She will be protecting herself in her apartment. That's the safest place in whole village. She must be there. _Hunter-nin landed at the doors to her apartment, which were slightly open, white, gooey slime on the knob. _DAMNIT__! This can't be happening! _She hurried up and rushed in her flat, only to find darkness, that was coating her apartment. She sharpened her senses and started to search other sources of chakra than her own. She wasn't sensor type but she found one little chakra source, still, it wasn't even human, just some homeless cat at the roof _She wasn't there. _. She stepped inside, closed the door, turned on the light and took of her mask.

"Phew, how they can breathe in those mask?" sighed Temari " My face is all sweaty already."

Temari wiped sweat from her face with a sleeve and started to go deeper into Naruko's apartment. Everything was looking perfectly normal but it was a little creepy for her, everything was looking so casual and at the same time dangerously.

She stepped to the living room and turned on the light. Small red couch, table with few fruits, some simple furniture's and little library with few scrolls and books. _Ok, what am I even searching? I mean, there should be some clue, I must find it fast and go, she can be in danger. But there's nothing here, nobody was here since few hours… what now? _She thought. _Let's check the kitchen._

She turned the knob from the kitchen doors and that's when she fell a gentle breeze of cool air. She rushed inside to find out broken glass in the window, with few shattered pieces of it on the ground. _Not good…REALLY, NO GOOD!_ She nervously looked around to find a glass with a water. She took It in her hand, turned on the light in the kitchen and started to look at it. "_Whatever you will find there, don't drink, eat or touch it. It can be dangerous" _Tsunade's words echoed in her mind. "_If you need to check something, use this"_ Temari took from the pocket of her pants a little thin, long stick with a sign 'Test' in kanji. _"If you need to check some liquid, use this. Just put it in and wait, the stick will tell you what it is"_.

"Ok, put the stick and wait few second" repeated to herself Temari putting stick into glass and waiting nervously at the result. After a ten-fifteen seconds, word 'Test' disappeared and was replaced with a word 'Strong Aphrodisiac'. '_If the stick will tell you it's an aphrodisiac, that means that they somehow drugged Naruko and now trying to rape her. If she's isn't there, you must find her.'_

"DAMNIT!" growled angry Temari putting glass down, after that she put on her mask and jump through the window to land once again ion the street. _Think Temari, think! How to find her out? I'm sure she erased all her tracks so nobody would find her. But what about the those who wanted to rape her?_

Blond huntress rushed of through the streets, going into the same dark alleys that Naruko – she hopes – used. _I can track them down by the air. Even if they used private seal that is muting and making them invisible from a distance, they're still breathing. I must find a place where air circulation is unstable._

She jumped from the street to nearby roof and started to dash through the roofs. _But this isn't enough. There's a festival. There can be many drunk couples in the dark alleys that are probably have sex this night. This isn't going to be easy task. But I must do my best. For her!_

***With Naruko, at the same time***

"I'M CUUUUUUMIIIIIINGH!"

Naruko's body stiffened. Her dick blasted next stream of her white cum directly into womb of some woman while her pussy clamped hardly on the dick inside of her which erupted with white seamen, at the same time her ass was filled with sperm of some guy she didn't even knew. Woman above her moaned with joy and kneaded her own breast and nipples, grinding against her male part and milking her dry. After unknown woman was man who was fucking Naruko with his dick, he was panting like crazy and his dick still twitched inside of her, feeling how her wet pussy is sucking his semen like a vacuum. Man under Naruko was kneading her breasts and filling her ass with his dick and cum, he was big and muscular and his big mouth sucked skin on Naruko neck and back, leaving red marks on her body.

"Damn, I'm cuming too! Drink it all up!" shouted some men above kunoichi's head. He kneeled down and shoved his dick into Naruko mouth, muting her with his exploding dick. When only his dick has been mounted in her mouth, she started to furiously bob her head and drink up all semen that he shoot out. She didn't controlled herself anymore, she was lost, her body worked on autopilot, wanted only pleasure which her spirit denied. She cried and moaned in agony, she wanted all of this to end, she felt like total whore, like a living sex toy without her own will. She existed only for pleasure, only to serve, only to be a cum dumpster, nothing more. Man has taken his cock from her mouth with a loud pop, while Naruko coughed a little.

"Aaah my god!" moaned woman standing up from her dick. From her pussy a white stream of cum has started to flow out. She came to her mouth, turned around to face her dick and leaned down, putting her pussy on her lips and her own on her still amazingly hard, long and thick dick. " I fucked her for almost half an hour, she climaxed few times and her dick is still raging! It's incredible!" she said giving her penis long lick from the base to the head and shaking her ass, not feeling Naruko's tongue working "C'mon, eat your cum from my pussy, you little slut! I knew you like it." She said starting to bob her head up and down on her shaft. Blond hermaphrodite immediately started to work her tongue in the moistened pussy above her. She felt in her hands few dick which she started instantly jack of. She also groaned when she felt that dick from her pussy has been extracted but not long time ago she has got new one, bigger, thicker and hotter than previous one. She also felt a wet finger that started to twist and toy her clitoris. She moaned loudly but was muted by the ass above her. All people around her was pleasuring themselves, jacking off or fingering themselves, letting their sperm and juices squirt on her. Moans and hot breathes everywhere, male and female hormones in the air, smell of sweat, cum and urine. Her mind has starting to fade.

_Why is this happening to me? I hate it and still, my body want's it. What's happening to me?_

"Ok, I got it!" shouted happily one of them and the rest shouted with joy. He kneeled down to her dick with a syringe full of some yellow liquid and mounted needle. Woman which sucked of her dick stopped and started to jerk of furiously her dick with her tight fist.

"C'mon, inject it inside her already! I can't wait to taste it!" she said stopping and looking at the syringe

"Don't worry, she will feel it after few second, you can be sure of it!" he said as he darted the needle at the base of her dick and inject half of the yellow medicine. He darted it and darted again, this time at her clitoris where he injected the next portion of it and darted back again. Naruko in a flash felt how her dick is starting to hurt like somebody was riping it off and her pussy was burning with a fire from hell. All the veins on her cock were now easily visible and were looking like they was about to burst, while her pussy was now squirting with every thrust of dick inside. The man kneeled now at her breast and injected the rest of medicine in each one. Naruko felt how her breast are starting to swell and burn, her whole body became hot, her hands started to pump faster

"HGUAAAAAAAAAAAGHAAA!"

She screamed loudly in the agony, her body has became extremely sensitive, so much that she couldn't move or breath.

"Damn, this little fella look like he could make a wreck from my pussy" said some girl

"Let's see how it tastes" said the one which was pumping her off. She gave it a long lick and that was enough to make Naruko cum, she moaned heavily and her semen exploded from the tip like a volcano, coating her and woman above her in her semen.

_Whats…happening…to my body… I feel like my whole body is cumming… like my whole body is a pussy!_

"Look at this! It's incredible, she's cuming in one long stream!"

"It's soo thick that I can chew it!"

"Look how much it's throbbing! Like she's having attack or something!"

"Damn, what was in that syringe?!"

"My own drugs." Said proudly man with now empty syringe. "I made her body fifteen times more sensitive than it was already. She's now like big one nerve and while she's fucked by a three, she feels almost fifty."

"Isn't it will break her?" asked some girl.

"Nah, she will be fine. BTW, is it have a matter? She's only stupid bitch in heat."

It wasn't' long before a man in her pussy came, making Naruko once again yell painfully.

"Damn! Her pussy is on fire! It's like a living flame!" yelled man spurting his seed inside her. " C'mon, help me get out! She's tight like shit, I can't pull out! She's milking me like a vacuum!

Girl which was holding her dick now gyrate slowly above it, slowly let her shaft sink in her.

"Then let's break her! Got it boys?!" she said starting to jump on it.

"YOU GOT IT!"

Few more men came near her. One shoved his dick between her breast, next one put it in her mouth and started to fuck her throat, she was still jacking of two penises with her hands and two new guys wrap her ponytails around their dicks and started to stroke them, there was still a dick loaded in her cunt and she felt how dildo slipped right next to the dick in her ass.  
Her hips were trembling, her body was sweating, she was cuming, squirting and pissing on herself. Her eyes rolled back to her skull, her body was numb and sore with orgasm, she was melting, her body was now acting on its own, wanting only more and more pleasure. It was like big one, never-ending orgasm.

_What's this feeling? I feel so light… and so hot… my minds are blank…and I'm so full… everywhere. My body is so sore… it's pleasant somehow… I'm going numb… I hate it… so why it feels…_

"DAMN, HER BOOBS ARE LIKE TWO FIREBALLS!"

"Her ass is loose, look, she has took dick and dildo inside of her!"

"Damn! She's milking me like crazy! It's like she's cumming nonstop!"

"OH MY GOD! SHE'S GETTING BIGGER AND HARDED AGAIN! LOOK HOW MUCH SHE CAME IN ME! I LOOK LIKE I'M PREGNANT!"

"Her ponytails are so soft!"

"She's using her hands like mad, she want's to milk us!"

"Her tongue is amazing! It's like it's acting on his own!"

"C'MON BOYS! LET'S FINISH HER OFF! WE WILL BREAK HER THIS TIME!"

All of them shifted on their highest gears and started to pound like mad. She started to lack of oxygen, she started to see white and black dots.

_I can't breathe… or they will kill me… or I will brake…. Somebody help me…please… I don't want it! Please! SOMEBODY, ANYBODY HELP ME! I BEG YOU ALL, HELP ME! __**SAVE ME!**_

"I'M CUMMING!"

All the people in the alley came, coating Naruko with their cum, sperm and juices mixed on her whole body while she shouted in pain and agony. Her pussy was watering like a waterfall and cum was flowing on its own, like a never ending pudding. Her breast started to squirt and her ass was looser than ever. When all of them came and got up from her, man under Naruko throw up lifeless girl on the street and got up.

"Man that was awesome!"

"You bet, she came gallons! Amazing! Look! Her shaft still isn't limp and what's more ,she's still spurting out her cum!"

"Man, I'm looking like few months pregnant. Her cum is flowing out from me like a river!"

"Damn, my dick has been almost burned off! What was that?!"

Naruko was laying in the street, her still hard dick was standing upright and coated itself on it's own cum. Her body was spasming, her cunt was still watering and her ass was so loose that her excrement came out, she was pissing at herself, her breast red as fire, tongue was hanging out from wide gaping mouth while her eyes rolled back into her head. She was a wreck without conscious.

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah, she just lost conscious. She should be okay in a few hours." Said one of men.

"Ok, how about we piss on her?" asked some girl.

"Yeah, let's make her a total mess! Who wants to give her some shit to cover her?!"

"**DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!**"

Furious whirlwind came through the alley, smashing everybody on the wall. When everybody got down, all of them glared angry at the intruder.

Girl, around eighteen's, blond hair in a tight bun, black mask of a weasel, black vest jacket, dark pants and black short heels with ninja protectors, at her hands opened black fan with three bloody red moons on it.

"Who are you?" growled some man getting up. Huntress took a step closer. She looked at Naruko and hissed for a minute, then she swung her fan, launching few wind blades that cut said man in three pieces; head, torso and legs. Blood squirted everywhere from corpse that now fall to the ground, some girl screamed and some guys vomited on the sight.

"Your worst nightmare." answered huntress.

* * *

Eam.. happy easter eggs? :]

Hope ya enjoyed it, **C'YA SOON!**


	5. Chapter 5

And here's the next chapter. While previous was rape centered, this one is centered on gore, so... i warned you.

There's a **possibility that in May there won't be any chapter**. I have few exams in school so i must study a little and i won't have time for my fic's so please, be patient.

Like always, **REVIEW PLEASE!**

Ok, so here's the next chapter. Hope ya will like it. **ENJOY!**

* * *

„Tsunade-sama, are you sure that she will handle it?" asked Shizune.

Both she and her boss were waiting on Hokage office. Inside the room was only little lamp turned on the desk. Both of them was looking through the window, waiting for some kind of a sign.

"Shizune. We both know how everyone feel all about this. Everyone who are involved in it, want to end this, they want to save her. And today we got a chance to do it. Everyone would agree on this."

Tsunade sighed and closed her eyes.

"Temari is young girl. She's boyish, brutal, loud, cold and strong. She's a true kunoichi in flesh and blood. She will do everything to achieve her goal. But only few know her other side. She's also a female, and someday she will be a mother. Every woman can fight for those who they love , for her family, for her children, for her beloved. Temari grown up with two brothers, one was normal guy while the other one was a monster. Naruko has changed her family. For Temari, that's the biggest treasure. She will do anything for person who gave it to her. "

"You know very much about Temari-san. " Said Shixune looking at her mentor. Tsunade sighed and closed her eyes.

"Saddly, I just live long enough to know how people work"

***With Temari***

"You're dead!"

Man took a charge at her with a kunai in his hand. Black huntress took quick step aside, catched arm, twisted it and took his kunai, only to slice his throat and let him fall on the ground. Assassin looked at her preys. They were terrified, some of them was praying to some Kami but some of them was angry and wanted to fight with her. Some of them started to run but as fast as they passed her, green barrier showed before them.

"Nobody will escape!" she shouted.

_Ok, there's something about eight to ten of them. One of them know fuinjutsu and another is chemical specialist. I can also assume that there's at least chunin or some other kind of bodyguard. _

She glanced quickly at Naruko. She was still unconscious, her spasming and covered in fluids body was still trashing around and moaning on it's own. She turned her gaze at the gathered people. She felt her blood boil, her fists clenched and her voice became darker. She was now a predator. And their were her preys.

**KILL!.**

_They're pathetic. To use her only for entertainment. To ravish her like a trash! How they can look at each other? Enjoy it!? IT'S MAKING ME SICK!_

"How you dare to touch her!?"

She took a jump to the nearest prey. A female, with brown hair, darkskinned. She shrieked and started to run. _Too slow._ Predator jumped to her and using a kunai borrowed from previous fallen, she put it in her back. Female started to scream loudly and painfully.

"Please! I beg you!" she shouted.

Assassin chuckled, pushed it deeper. She felt how warm blood stain her hands. The smell of fear, oh, how much she loved it in that moment. She channeled her chakra through her hand, wanting to push her hand on the other side of female..

"PLEASE! STOP IT! HAVE MERCY!"

"Mercy?" asked puzzled predator.

*CRACK*

Blood spilled from her body, coated in dark red liquid hand and kunai with a heart stabbed on it was now coming from the other side of her body.

"Did you got any?" said huntress.

She took back her hand with a wet smack and let the fallen prey fall on the ground. She reached to the organ on her kunai.

"Heart? Huh, it's surprising. I would hardly say that any of you got heart."

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" screamed some man curling at the corner. Masked huntress reached her pocket and took out few shurikens and throwed them at next opponents. Two mans and woman. First in the arm. Second in the head. Third one, in the hip. All of them successfully hit their targets which screamed in pain.

That was when suddenly one of her next preys jumped at her with a sword. Woman, dark hair, mid thirties, muscular body and cold gaze in her eyes. _Here's the bodyguard. _Huntress jumped afar from her place, avoiding the slash. But the opponent was faster, she immediately ran to her and slashed her right arm, making a small cut from which blood spilled.

"You bitch!"

Swordswoman took a step aside and took her sword up to once again, slash her opponent.

"I WON'T LET YOU!"

Assassin growled and when blade started to fall, she catched in her open palms.

"It was a mistake"

Darkhaired woman slashed her leg and knocked her off her feet , huntress fall on the ground and woman above her quickly sat on her and pinned her down, spreading her hands on the each side of her body, so she couldn't make any move.

"Hagaro! Come here! Give this bitch some drugs to calm her down!" shouted swordswoman.

Then near her showed a man in the lab coat, big round glasses, white hair, weakly posture, thick as a stick. _And there's a brain. _

"This should calm her down"

When Assasin saw a liquid in the syringe, she slammed her right palm at the ground and shouted.

"KUCHYIOSE NO JUTSU! KAMATARI"

Smoke puffed and white weasel with an eyepatch on the left eye and scythe in her hand appeared. Weasel slashed the scythe cutting the man in half. His intestines spilling on the ground and covering both women in blood. Bodyguardian was shocked which gave Huntress a chance to knock her off from her.

She quickly got up and took of her fan and opened it, smearing her blood on all the length.

"**Ketsueki harikēn **( Bloddy Hurricane)!"

She waved her fan powerfully, unleashing the strongest wind blow that was possible. Windblades was flying everywhere, cutting everyone and everything expect Naruko, which was now lying after her savior.

Many scream, shrieks, blood and flying entrails and corpses. When wind stopped, the alley was covered in blood and human flesh. Wet sounds of dropping meat and dripping blood could be heard, at least for her. She was also covered in blood but she didn't care. The most important wast that Naruko was safe… at least for now. She closed her fan, Kamatari withdrawed himself. She was tired, fuckingly tired. She couldn't stand on her legs, she was almost ready to vomit. She couldn't belive. She done all of it? When? How? She took her mask off and slammed it on the ground. From her face dripped sweat and tears. She looked at her hands. Left, that one with a Kunai which she now tossed, was fully covered in blood, it was glistening in red illuminated by the moon. It reminded her of those night when Gaara was a monster, when he was lusting for blood. He came one night fully covered in blood. She was scared, his face was then twisted in pure ecstasy, in sick happiness. She was now scared, scared that she has the same look on her face. What she scared the most was becoming that monster. She didn't done it to her entertainment. She wanted only equality. She wanted all of them to pay for everything what they done to Naruko.

She looked at her. She stopped spasming, she was now breathing heavly, from her mouth a bubble of sperm expanding and shrinking. She was covered in sperm, juices and piss. The smell was probably horrible but all that blood, entrails and other scent mixed so much that she couldn't even tell what was what. She was sick but it wasn't over. There's still a thing to do.

"Oh Kami… my whole body is killing me" someone groaned. Temari looked at in the direction of the voice. She found that bodyguarding woman tossing the corpse from her and getting up. She looked around herself but when she saw panting Temari, her face became white."Oh shit-!"

But Temari was faster, she jumped to her and catched her by throat. Woman didn't stood a chance, she was too tired to gave her any chalange. Temari glared at her with anger.

"What do you want to know?" she asked.

"Tell me; Where is your boss?" demanded Temari.

Woman chuckled and smiled calmly.

"Oopsie Daisy but it's top secGAAAH!"

Temari clenched her grip on the throat, making older woman growl.

"I will say it once more and if I hear wrong answer, I will not hesitate to do the same thing i done to them" she said bringing her closer "Where is your boss now? With details please!"

"Sorry, can't do!"

Temari tossed her on the nearest wall. Darkhaired swordswoman smashed the wall with a great force and before she could react, Temari was pinning her to the wall. They were looking in each other eyes.

"And what are you going to do with me?" asked woman" Torture me? I was tortured since childhood, I know what pain is"

"But are you know how painfull is loosing part of your body, piece by piece?"

Woman puzzled at her question but then she fell how her fingers at left hand are sliced and drop on the ground. She squeaked painfully.

"YOU BITCH!"

Next slash. This time fingers on right hand. After every scream there's a slash, wet slashing echoes in the alley, Temari still dismembered her flesh slowly and painfully.

"WHERE IS YOUR BOSS?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

_Lie._

*SLASH*

Her left hand is now near her fingers, laying on the ground.

"WHERE IS YOUR BOSS?"

"I REALLY DON'T KNOW!"

*SLASH*

Right hand dropped on the ground.

Once again, Temari was in trance. She was absolutely anesthetized on her mind. She didn't cared that she was giving pain to that woman, she didn't care that she was now probably even worse than those who she killed. She was only sure about one thing: Just few slashes and she will break. She will find out.

"TELL ME!"

"NO!"

*SLASH*

Blood squirted from slashed limb, her right forearm was now on the ground.

"I won't tell you… anything!" growled woman. Temari sighed and then she got a brilliant idea. She turned around a sword so that blade would not accidentally slice her and her hand dropped to the bodyguard crotch.

"What, are you some kind of masochist or what?" asked woman felling Temari's hand gliding over her vagina.

"No. I'm just a simple girl who want to protect somebody she's admire."

That's when Temari pulled up her opponent clitoris, making woman shriek hardly.

_Clitoris. The most sensitive place on body of a woman. I should use that option earlier._

"STOOOOP! PLEASEEEE! YOU WILL RIP IT OFF!"

"TALK! WHERE IS YOUR BOSS!"

"I DON'T KNOOOOOOOGH!"

Temari pulled clitoris even harder, red little bean was now looking like a tongue of frog, long piece of red string with a small, red numb at the end.

"TELL ME OR I WILL RIP IT OFF!"

Now, she twisted it, making woman scream painfully.

"OK, OK, HE'S IN OLD WAREHOUSE! NOW LET ME GO!"

'WHERE EXATCLY?!"

"OLD TOBACO WAREHOUSE! I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!"

Temari took both her hands and let the woman drop on the ground. Older one looked at the younger, she was still glaring at her with a cold, murderous gaze. Sword flipped in her hand, blade once again pointed at her.

"Sorry but I must kill you." Said Temari.

Older woman only smirked at her _._

"Of course, no evidences left, huh? Sabaku no Temari?"

Temari smirked a little and chuckled. She didn't expected anybody to know her but now she got no choice. She can't left any traces.

"Heh, you know me?" she asked surprised.

"Yes. I saw you few times at Suna next to your Kazekage brother." Answered female "I'm curious. Why are you doing this for her?" she asked looking at Naruko. "She's just some crazy experiment of mother nature. Why?"

Temari answered and slashed her throat and head rolled on the ground near the rest of the corpse.

***Few Minutes later***

Shizune and Tsunade rushed to the meeting place which was Anko house. When they entered there, both Anko and Ayame was sitting in the living room, cuddling next to each other.

"Hi lovebirds." Said Tsunade walking in.

Both of them instantly jumped out next from each other. Anko was sitting in black pants and white top while Ayame was having some baggy dark pants and blue shirt. Both of them was blushing madly.

Hokage and her assistant looked at them and the at opened window.

"_When you will find Naruko, bring her to Anko and Ayame apartment. I will be there to heal her together with Shizune. It's the safest place in whole village for her."_

Anko scratched the back of neck. That was something she was doing when was for Naruko like a sister. She took care about this girls since Orochimaru decided to leave her. With no memories and with a Cursed Mark, both of them as very alike and even tough at the beginning they were not the best, Naruko learned Anko patient, how to be a parent and love, she helped her come back to society while former Orochimaru student taught younger blond how to fight and defend herself, she helped her overcome her own weakness, she didn't felt useless and not loved anymore. She was having someone who took care for her.

Not many know it but Anko and Ayame are engaged. They hide it from public, only Hokage, Shizune, Teuchi, Naruko and few other people know about it. They first met at Naruko birthday party at Ichiraku when she was ten. Where Anko threated her younger step sister on few ramen bowls, she saw brunette waitress. That day both of them fallen in love in each other and now, as time passed, they engaged few weeks ago. For both of them, Naruko was like their daughter, like their own family and the both wanted to be here, to help her surrogate daughter get back on her feet.

Shizune and Tsunade took a sit in the chairs across the couple. Ayame was holding Anko hand tightly and clinged to her once again while snake mistress squeezed her hand and smiled gently.

"Everything will be fine Aya-chan." Said Anko.

"I know but this waiting is killing me" said Ayame looking down "What if Temari-chan don't make it?"

Anko took her by the cheek and kissed her gently, putting a blush at Hokage and her friend.

"Ayame, listen, Temari is strong girl. She don't know about it but that what she feels for Naruko is strong and it give her strength. She will make it, I'm sure of it. The same for Naruko. She will be alright, i know it."

Both Shizune and Tsunade looked at each other nervously. In their minds poped a question, a possibility 'what if…?'

But then through a window jumped in a hunter nin with a blond hair in tight bun, she held second blond in bridal style. They could felt a strong smell comming from her but they didn't bothered by that; all of them rushed to blond Hermaphrodite. Temari's hands and chest was covered in blood. Naauko was coated with some rag. Temari kneeled and placed Naruko on the floor. She took the mask from her face and revealed Naruko's body. Anko hand immediately jumped to Ayame eyes but Ichiraku waitress already saw it. Everyone gasped in shock while Temari sat down and let tears finally escape her eyes. She was trembling, her hands clenched in fists, she was breathing fast, she was getting instable.

"Ayame! Bring quickly some towels. Shizune, you know what to do. Anko, go to her flat and bring some spare clothes for her. " said Tsunade. Everyone nodded and gone in their ways while Tsunade kneeled at Temari and covered her with her coat. Temari's hand tightened around the coat, her bloody hands coating the green fabric of the clothing.

"Are you ok?" asked sannin.

Temari only nodded, unable to answer. Now it all got to her head. All these killing, all these screams, all of the pain and suffering she caused. How? It was totally not like her to do something like this. Why she felt like that? She knew it was wrong but something inside her told her it was right thing to do.

Tsunade seeing a state of Suna girl, handed her a small bottle of Sake.

"Take a sip." She told her. "I know you need it".

Temari immediately took the bottle, opened it up and drank all the liquid that was inside. Her throat burned and her head started to lighten up a little.

"It was hell." She finally spitted out clenching her fist at the small bottle. "And I was at the center, right next to her. I killed so many of them. I…"

She was shaking. She couldn't stop it, her body and mind started to make her realize of her crimes.

"Listen. Don't let it bother you. " Said Tsunade placing hand on her arm. "You done right thing."

Temari nodded her head weakly. Shizune and Anko entered a room. Shizune with a medical accessories while Ayame came with a bucket of water and few towels. Temari got up and let the coat slip from her. She once again putted a mask on and got to the open window.

"Where are you going?" asked Tsunade.

"Old Tobaco Warehouse." Answered Temari. "That's where that man is."

"You need to rest." Said older blonde. "You're too tired to go there. If you go there then-"

"I DON'T CARE!" she shouted back. Ayame and Shizune stared at her in awe, just like Tsunade, shocked by her answer. "As long as she's safe, I DON'T CARE WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO ME!"

With that declaration, she ran off the apartment, leaving sannin, her apprentice and Ichiraku girl with Naruko.

Blond huntress rushed through the night. Moon was going down. She didn't got too much time.

_Just wait Naruko. I will set you free! I PROMISE!_

* * *

How did'a ya liked it? I hope it wasn't bad and **THERE WILL BE FEW REVIEWS .**

Only three chapter to go! I can't wait! I really enjoyed writing this story so far, it's my first english fic and yet, everytime when i upload new chapter, i get many favs, follows and alerts, both for story and for me as an writer. Thanks people, it means a lot for me.

Ok, time to go, it's almost 12 P.M here in poland.

Hope ya enjoyed this chapter.

**C'YA SOON!**


End file.
